Question: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $6x^2 - 6x - 72 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 6x^2 - 6x - 72&= 0 \\\\ 6(x^2-1x-12)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2-1x-12$ can be factored as $(x+3)(x-4)$. $\begin{aligned} 6(x+3)(x-4)&=0 \\\\ x+3=0&\text{ or }x-4=0 \\\\ x=-3&\text{ or }x=4 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -3 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= 4 \end{aligned}$